<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Just Make the Moves by EuphoricMother</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22820437">Just Make the Moves</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/EuphoricMother/pseuds/EuphoricMother'>EuphoricMother</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Kissing, Oral Sex, Post-Time Skip, Romance, Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 12:08:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,778</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22820437</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/EuphoricMother/pseuds/EuphoricMother</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>That Byleth and Balthus were drawn to each other was easy to see.  Acting on it seemed to be the problem.</p><p>Yuri finally had to point it out for Byleth in plain language she could understand.  “We have all seen the way you two engage in your conversations.  You staring, wide-eyed, up at Balthus trying not to get a cramp in your neck doing so, while he grins at you like you’re a big pile of gold.  Frankly, you need to just make your damn moves on each other and get it over with.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Balthazar von Adalbrecht | Balthus von Albrecht/My Unit | Byleth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>71</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Just Make the Moves</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Oh, hi, Chatterbox.”</p><p>Byleth smiled and turned.  “Hello, Hapi, Yuri.”</p><p>“He’s not down here,” Hapi informed with a wry grin.</p><p>“He?”</p><p>Hapi chuckled now while Yuri said, “I can’t believe you are going to pull the innocent card from your deck,” Yuri said.  “We have all seen the way you two engage in your conversations.  You staring, wide-eyed, up at Balthus trying not to get a cramp in your neck doing so, while he grins at you like you’re a big pile of gold.”  Yuri shook his head now.  “Frankly, you need to just make your damn moves on each other and get it over with.”</p><p>Byleth’s teeth toyed with her lower lip a moment as she stared at Yuri, considering his words.  “Point taken,” she finally replied.  “If I were to go look for him,” her brow lifted now, “to make moves, where would I find him?”</p><p>“B was heading to the village west of the main gate,” Hapi supplied.  “Something about meeting some guy for something or other.”</p><p>Yuri watched Byleth’s frown deepen.  “No need to pinch your pretty face all up like that.  He wanders off once in a while to meet up with a guy.  The reason why, well, you will have to ask him.  Not my place to be sharing the info.”</p><p>“Okay, thanks.”  Byleth turned now and headed up the stairs that would lead to the Abyss exit.  “Village west of the gate,” she muttered to herself as she stopped in her room long enough to don her usual armor and sword then headed toward the gate.  </p><p>She was busy working over Yuri’s comments and what she was actually going to say to Balthus when she found him when she noticed him walking toward her on the road ahead.  He was not a presence that one could easily miss, she noted, even with the distance still between them.  A smile tugged at her lips despite herself.</p><p>“Hey, pal!” Balthus greeted as he drew nearer.  His eyes swept over her as she walked toward him.  Her pale green hair was sweeping around her head in the breeze, cloak flapping behind her as she walked.  Everything about her caught his attention.  “Soooo, what brings you out here all on your own?” he asked as he closed the gap between them and came to a stop.</p><p>“Well, I was actually looking for you.”  She decided there was no point in beating around the bush.  No doubt Yuri or Hapi would inform him she had been looking for him.</p><p>“Really?’  He couldn’t help smiling.  “Something on your mind I can help you with?  Oooorr were you just wanting my company?” he ventured to ask.<br/>

“Well, a bit of both, I suppose,” she answered.  “Are you headed back now?”  </p><p>“I was, but maybe, we can go and relax over there under the trees for a bit.”</p><p>“Perfect,” she answered as she grabbed his hand.  “Let’s go.”</p><p>Byleth situated herself beside of Balthus so she was sitting facing him as he leaned back against a tree.  That unruly lock of dark hair that draped over his forehead caught her attention as the breeze caught it and whisked it around over his dark eyes.  “Yuri said you left to go meet someone you frequently meet up with,” she ventured to comment now.</p><p>“Yeah, I have this guy that checks up on my mom for me,” he answered.  “Let’s me know that she’s doing okay and all is well.”  He stared into her bright green eyes wondering if he had ever seen eyes so beautiful in all his life.  He couldn’t help himself now and reached his hand up to touch her face, frowning that his glove hindered his objective.  “Well, that didn’t work out like I’d hoped,” he muttered as he began to pull off his gloves.</p><p>Byleth couldn’t help chuckling and pulled off her cloak and set her sword aside with his gloves and gauntlets.  “Try again, Balthus,” she invited softly and shifted her position to lean across his chest while watching him smile in response.</p><p>His hand moved to skate the back of his fingers against her cheek before slipping around her nape and applying just enough pressure to tip her face up so he could capture her lips with his.  His eyes fell closed as he savored her lips moving in unison with his while her hands moved to slip around him, holding him close.</p><p>They parted, and Byleth laced her fingers through his hair as she pulled his head in for another kiss, parting her lips to invite him to deepened it, softly moaning while his tongue moved to dance with hers.  As large as he was, she couldn’t help noticing how gently his hands and arms were cradling her against his chest.  </p><p>“Sweetheart, you are igniting a full-on fire, that I need to extinguish quickly,” Balthus admitted as he held her, his head resting against hers.  He could feel his arousal for her beginning to grow beyond his comfort level.</p><p>“Do you?”  Byleth drew back now to look at him.</p><p>“Most definitely.  This is no place for—well, for pursuing….never mind.”</p><p>She stifled a chuckle as her hand moved to his cheek.  “I believe we are closer to the village than we are to the monastery,” she thought aloud.  “If I remember correctly, there is an Inn there with great food and decent sized rooms.  Unless, this war has,” she shook her head, remembering this village is mostly untouched by the ravages of the war.  “Let’s go and have some dinner, share some conversation between just the two of us without interruptions, and then see where the rest of the evening takes us.”<br/>

“Uh, you forget that I,” his words were stifled by her fingers pressing against his lips.</p><p>“I have forgotten nothing.  My idea, my treat.”  She reached into her pocket and pulled out what she was sure was enough money to cover it all.  Taking his hand, she put the coin in it and closed his fingers over it watching his brows draw together.  “You handle it when we get there.”</p><p>“How do you know I won’t just bolt on ya with your coin?”</p><p>“You won’t.”</p><p>He smiled.  “You’re right.</p><p> </p><p>Byleth smiled across the table at Balthus as she shoved the rest of her bread in her mouth.  They opted to take their meal and drink up to the room they secured.  It had been the perfect idea as they were able to share conversation without interruption.  </p><p>Staying the night away from the monastery was, no doubt, going to cause scandalous gossip amongst the Alliance and Abyss inhabitants, but it was a risk Byleth was willing to take.  There was a chance that no one would notice that they were out at all if they got back early enough.   At any rate, Yuri was sure to notice that they had, indeed, made their moves, as he put it.</p><p>“You have one healthy appetite there, pal.  For one as petite as you are, you can sure put it away,” Balthus mused as he watched her down her mug of mead.  His eyes moved around the room now.  He wisely used her coin to get a decent sized room with a large enough bed to accommodate the both of them quite comfortably should the need arise.  The idea of her footing the bill didn’t quite settle too easily on him, and he decided he would be making this up to her quickly, somehow.</p><p>Placing her empty plate on top of his, Byleth said, “I never realized I had such a healthy appetite until I got to the monastery and people started pointing it out.”  She lifted a shoulder.  “My father did, too.  Guess it just rubbed off.”  </p><p>“Well, you need plenty of fuel to fight with the tenacity on the battlefield that you display.  You are a force to be reckoned with.”  He smiled at her now.  “Glad you’re on our side.”</p><p>Byleth regarded him carefully for a moment.  “There is something about you, Balthus, that draws me to you.  Something just makes me feel comfortable, almost like familiarity but I know I’ve never met you before.  I can’t quite put my finger on it, but it’s definitely there.”</p><p>He watched her as she stood and walked around the table.  “Yeah, well, I can’t talk for your feelings, but I know every single thing about you that sucks me in, pal.”  He turned in his chair and reached out to guide her into his lap.  “Gonna kiss you now,” he warned just before meeting her lips with his. </p><p>Relaxing against him, Byleth’s hand slipped over his shoulder while she parted her lips on a sigh and teased his lower lip with her tongue.  She adored the feel of his arms around her as he held her close.  A soft moan sounded from her as his hand slowly drifted up her ribcage and over her breast to softly squeeze.  </p><p>Pulling back, he looked into her eyes.  “I know I’m not the best suitor for someone as pretty and talented as yourself.  I have my faults, for sure.  But, I—uh—really want to be closer to you, in more ways than one.”</p><p>Her eyes wandered over his face before meeting his gaze.  “I want to be closer to you, too.  So, what if we move over there and see if we can be very close,” she suggested as she pointed to the bed.  </p><p>“Deal.”</p><p>After pulling off his boots, Balthus relaxed back on the bed and held his hand out to Byleth and pulled her against him.  He stared up at her as she leaned across his chest.  “That’s better,” he said as his hand wrapped around the back of her head and guided her lips to his.  </p><p>Byleth relaxed into him enjoying the feel of him enveloping her in his arms while their kiss deepened.  A soft purr sounded from her throat as his hand slid down her back came to rest on her butt.  Her teeth lightly nibbled his lower lip a moment before she sealed a kiss over it and moved enough so that she could push her hand into his shirt and feel the warm skin of his chest before she pushed down to feel his tightened abs under her fingers.  Balthus groaned in response to her touch, his fingers slightly tightening to squeeze her butt cheek.  </p><p>“Something is still not right here,” she sighed as she pushed up smiling at his expression of concern. “I want to really get to know you, Balthus.  All of you.”  Her fingers reached down and began fidgeting with his clothes.  “These need to go,” she sighed and then reached down and pulled her own shirt off over her head.  </p><p>“Whoa, all right,” he commented as he moved to get up.  “I knew you were straight forward,” he said as he began to undress.  </p><p>Byleth finished undressing and crawled into the bed.  Her eyes swept over him as he turned to join her.  There was no denying that he was a mountain of a man looking like a finely chiseled statue of art.  Each muscle perfectly toned.  Her eyes followed the dark trail of hair from his navel all the way down to his well-endowed male flesh as he moved to slide into bed beside her.</p><p>She eagerly accepted his kiss as he leaned into her.  Her hands seeking out his flesh, moving over his skin, delighting in the feel of his warmth against her.  A soft moan escaped her as his hand encased her breast and gently caressed before his fingers toyed with her nipple.  Her hand skated down his abdomen and gingerly wrapped around his hardening cock causing him to softly moan in response.  </p><p>A smile curled her lips as he rocked his hips into her hand and sighed her name against her ear.  His hand moved now to slide up and down her inner thigh before moving to explore her wet folds.  She sighed and arched into him as he moved to swirl his tongue over her breast while his fingers rubbed her clit before he slid a finger deeply into her.  He moved his thumb to rub her more deliberately in response to her rocking her hips into him while her hand slowly stroked over him.</p><p>Soft sighs filled the room while they explored, touched, and sampled which touches drew the best reactions in heated response.  Byleth’s fingers lightly caressed over the tip of his hardened cock spreading the moisture around before lifting her fingers to her mouth and licking them.  She then moved to tangle her fingers into his hair while she felt herself rising to her peak of release.  Her head tipped back as she groaned in pure delight of the sensations and pleasure building within her.  </p><p>“Don’t stop,” she whispered.   “Ah, please, don’t stop.”  His fingers worked her nub Just a moment more before she jerked and heaved a sigh of release closing her eyes as she reveled in the satisfaction of her climax.</p><p>She smiled up at him now as he smiled back at her.  Placing her hands on his chest, she pushed him.  “Lay back, Balthus,” she purred as moved to run her tongue down his ribcage, over his abs, and then flicked over his tip.  Her hand moved to grip him while she drew him into her mouth and swirled her tongue tasting his salty leakage.  </p><p>His deep moan reached her ears making her smile.  Drawing a deep breath through her nostrils, she relaxed her throat and pushed farther before slowly sliding up.  Her fingers gripped him at the base as she pushed downward nearly gagging before sucking her way back up.  She hummed as her head bobbed down his length before moving to suck over the tip before she felt a pulse, and he grabbed her head to halt her.</p><p>“Stop, you don’t need to….” His voice halted as he struggled to maintain control rather than release his load down her throat.  “Give me a minute,” he said in a husky whisper.</p><p>Byleth moved now, crawling up over him and staring into his eyes.  Planting her hands on his chest, she perched herself over him resting down on his crotch.  Smiling, she slid her wet folds up and down his length.  “I want to feel you, all of you,” she said as she leaned down and pressed a kiss to his lips before positioning herself over him.</p><p>Balthus smiled and reached down to hold himself in position for her while holding her eyes with his.  Penetration and depth would be hers and hers alone to control.  Byleth slowly lowered herself, then sucking a deep breath she pushed down letting out a squeak of discomfort before halting halfway.</p><p>“I’m sorry, sweetheart.  I don’t want to hurt you,” Balthus said as his hand reached up to touch her cheek.  </p><p> She slowly lowered taking him deeper, before leaning forward and rotating her hips to sample the feel.  “Mmmmm, all is good,” she sighed.  She watched his expression change from concern to pleasure and pushed all the way taking him as deeply as she could.   It only took a moment for her to gain her confidence and slowly move into a steady rhythm.   She cooed in delight at the feel of him sliding within her.</p><p>A deep groan escaped his lips as he reveled in the feel of her tightly surrounding his length while she moved and rocked him within her depths.  His teeth bit his lower lip as he felt his release nearing.  Reaching out, he grabbed her hips to steady her.  “Wait, just a minute,” he said looking up at her.  “Do you mind if I take over?”</p><p>In an easy, fluid motion and without waiting for her response, he pitched them over and began a slow rhythm that he quickly picked up.  He could feel her muscles contracting and moved to push and rub his thumb against her nub delighting in feeling her contract and release with deep moan.  A few deep pumps and he pulled free, releasing his load over her thigh with a deep groan.</p><p>Grabbing the bottom of the sheet, he pushed it over the puddle across her leg before laying beside her.  “You okay, sweetheart?” he asked as his hand reached up and brushed a pale green lock of hair from her forehead.</p><p>“Mmmmm, I’m better than okay.”</p><p>“You certainly are,” Balthus responded as he pulled her against him nestling her in the crook of his arm.  His hand gently stroked over her shoulder before coming to rest on her arm.  “You know, I could get real used to this.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Just a quick brain-storming of Balthus and Byleth.  I like the big lug :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>